Voltron Force story What if
by bullsfan2018
Summary: First time as a writer. Takes place after Flash Form Go! What would happen if there are four new cadets trying to also become lion pilots and one of them wants the black lion as well? What will Daniel do? (Please review)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Lance flew the craft carrying the four new cadets to the planet Arus. Lance set down in front the Castle of Lions. The four cadets and Lance stepped off the craft.

"Welcome to Arus, and to the castle of lions." Allura said, before leading them to the castle.

Keith was waiting for them in the castle. "Where are Daniel, Vince and Larmina?" Allura asked.

"I don't know, maybe in their rooms." He started to say when a burl of orange, gray and black went running by. "Daniel I'm going to kill you!" A girl screamed. She had out a staff and was chasing Daniel. "Guys now need to kill each other." Another boy said.

"Vince what is going and why is Larmina trying to kill Daniel?" Lance and Keith asked at the same time. "Daniel might have taken something of Larmina's so she is trying to get it back."

Keith pulled up a screen "Cadets get to the control now to meet the new cadets." In a few minutes the three of them came in arguing. "I did not take your music Larmina." Daniel said desperately. Larmina just glared at him.

"How about we get to know your names first." Keith said. He looked at the tall lanky boy with blonde hair with bright green eyes. "Luke." Keith nodded. He then looked at the next kid which was a girl. "My name is Alexis". She had brown hair with sky blue eyes. The girl next to him said her name was Hannah. She had blond hair with hazel eyes. The last guy was a light brown hair with blue eyes. "Name Ethan." He looked at Larmina with a flirty smile.

Keith nodded. "You know Lance, Allura, Hunk, Pidge and me. These three cadets Daniel Vince and Larmina." They all said hello. "Ok new cadets please follow me to get your voltcoms and start your training.


	2. Chapter 2

Voltron force story What if

Chapter 2.

"Please follow me." Lance said as he led the new cadets into the training room. Daniel, Larmina and Vince were in the room. "What are you guys doing here?" Lance asked.

Daniel jumped up quickly "We came to see them spar to see what their volcom is." The new cadets looked at him like he was crazy. Vince sighed. "It reads how you fight or your personally to see what your weapon will be." He said.

"OK. Let's see we will have Alexis and Hannah up first." Lance said. All of them could tell they had been good fighters. When they stopped Lance had them come out of the ring. "To activate your volcom just push this button." They both did. Alexis had small little knives.

"What are those? They 're like seven inches long." Ethan started to laugh. Alexis picked up two of them and threw them at him. He was stuck to the wall. Daniel could not help but laugh. Ethan saw how Larmina looked at Daniel and smiled. Anger started to build up in him. Larmina will be his girlfriend. Hannah volcom weapon was a ball on a chain.

"OK. Now Luke and Ethan get into the ring please." Lance said. Luke dodged and attack why Ethan kept coming back for more to get his butt flattened. Ethan got up and charged one more time and Luke kicked him hard in the stomach and elbowed him in the back then flipped out of the way for a round house kick to the ribs. Ethan got up and both boys walk out of the ring.

Luke walked up to Lance and got his volcom active. He had what looked like to canes. Ethan laughed. "What are those canes?" Luke rolled his eyes and said "No. They are twin hook blades good weapons to me. What is yours?" Ethan activated his volcom "what is this" he screamed. Daniel laughed and said looks like a boomerang. "I know that. Your volcom is probably stupider than mine." Ethan screamed.

Daniel volcom weapons were out before Ethan finished what he was saying. "I have a set of orange hand- and foot-mounted claws that help me jump high with the feet. The hands can shoot out claws to hit something at a far distant and can grab on to something to pull me up or lower me. But my favorite thing about them is that I can go fast."

"What about yours?" he yelled at Vince. "I don't have a volcom weapon. I can unlock Voltron to form the Red and Yellow center so far and control technology." Ethan snorted at that.

"What about you?" He asked kindly to Larmina. She gave him a look. "Mine is a staff that can turn into a spear and long pair of nun chucks that I can run threw your body."

Luke, Hannah and Alexis looked at her in awe. "That is so cool." Ethan just rolled his eyes.

"OK. Cadets why not talk about what you like." Lance suggested he said as he left.

Vince said, "OK. I'll go first. As you now I'm super smart. I hope to take over the Green Lion from Pidge one day." They all nodded. Luke nodded and went next. "I hope to be the next Yellow lion Pilot. I like to build and I'm pretty mellow. Larmina went next. I'm the princesses of Arus I hope to take over the Blue Lion from my aunt." Hannah looked up and said "I want to be the Red Lion Pilot. I like red and I'm sort of a hot head." They all looked at Daniel and Ethan. I guess I'll go." Daniel said. I hope to become the black lion pilot after Keith. I do know I won't be as good as Keith but that does not mean I won't try." Ethan laughed. "You be the next Black Lion Pilot! You would be the worst there is. I mean come on I have looks, money, and charm. What do you have Nothing."

They all looked at him in shocked. Daniel looked at him darkly and in a low voice "I might not have money, looks or charm but I have respect to my teammates and friends. I have been here longer then you and have train harder than you so don't cross me every." With that he got up and left. Daniel thought back to what Ethan said._ I won't let him get to me. He will try to get me kicked off the force. I won't let that happen_.


	3. Chapter 3

Volton force story What if chapter 3

As Daniel walked away Larmina looked after him. "Does he always do that when he is angry?" Luke asked. "No just when someone pushed him too far. I should go find him." Vince said. Larmina jumped up quickly. "I'll come with you."

They found Daniel down in their secret place. "Hey Daniel, you ok?" Vince asked. Daniel looked up.

"Hey. I'm OK." He said softly. Larmina sat down next to him. "Don't believe him. He might have money but he does not have charm or looks. He tried to flirty with me and I threaten to punch him hard in the jaw.

Daniel laughed at that thought. Larmina could help but look at him. _He is cute when he laughs with his messy dark brown hair and his purple eyes, but he won't like me._ She sighed.

"What do you guys want to do now?" Daniel asked. "We could go and train since we don't have class right now." Vince suggested. Daniel and Larmina nodded and all of them got up to go to the training room. When they got there they saw Keith fighting a hologram Lotor.

"Hey cadets." Keith said as they walked in. "Keith could you watch us as we spar to help point out what we can improve on?" Vince asked. "Sure who wants to go first?" he asked. Daniel and Larmina raised their hands. "Bow and shake hands." Daniel and Larmina got in their fighting stance. They both started to circle each other when Luke, Hannah, Alexis and Ethan came in. Ethan smirked as Daniel charged and Larmina kicked him in the back. Daniel was up and punched her in the stomach then swept her off her feet. Larmina landed hard on her back. "Are you ok?" Daniel asked as he helped her up. "I'm fine. Just bruise."

"Very well. Who else wants to spar?" Keith asked. "I will go." Keith and the older cadets looked behind them to see Ethan raising his hand. "Ok, who do you want to spar?" Keith asked. "I will take on Daniel." Ethan said with a smirk.

Daniel nodded. They bowed and shook hands. Ethan attacked and Daniel dodged and kicked him in the stomach. Ethan growled and tried to slam Daniel to the ground. Daniel quickly ran behind him and elbowed in the back. Ethan fell to the ground. Daniel stood ready and jumped up when Ethan tried to sweep his legs out under him. Ethan got up and went to punch Daniel. Daniel grabbed his arm and flipped him. _Does this guy ever give up? He is going to get hurt soon. _Daniel thought as he did the round house kick to his ribs.

"That's it. Ethan you're done. Daniel is going easy on you so he does not hurt you. Stop now." Keith said. "No. He is going down." Ethan screamed. Ethan I'm ordering you to stop fighting NOW!" Keith yelled.

Ethan glared at Daniel before walking away. _ I hate Daniel! First he embarrassed in me front Keith then he makes Keith yell at me._ Ethan walked back to where he and Luke shared a room. He collapsed on his bed. I hate him.

_4 months later_

"I need all the cadets to meet the force in the control room now." Keith said. Daniel, Larmina and Vince walked up to the control room. "Ok we got a distress call from Erath. Find a pilot and go to them two of you will stay behind." Daniel ran over to Keith quickly. Larmina went to Allura. Vince went to Pidge. Luken ran over to Hunk. Hannah ran over to Lance. "Ok Daniel you need to move so I can go with Keith." Ethan said. "What? No I got here first." Daniel saw Keith move his head to the side. Daniel followed Keith. "Daniel I going to test him. So far I don't like him. Stay with Alexis for today please."

Daniel sighed. "Very well, I will stay behind today." Larmina walked up to Keith. "If Daniel stays behind so will I. Alexis can take my spot today." Keith looked at Larmina in surprise. "Alexis you will go with Allura today." Alexis looked surprise but nodded.

"We will go in a minute." Allura said. "Listen both of you no destroying the castle while we are gone got it?" Both of them nodded. Vince looked at them and shacked his head. As Keith and the other lions flew he said "Let's test the cadets to see how well you fly the lions." They quickly switch the seats. Right away the black lion started to go out control. "Ethan have you paid attention at all in class on how to fly the lion's?" Keith asked. "Of course I have been I just was not ready."

_Back at the castle_

Daniel and Larmina sat around doing nothing. "What do you want to do?" Larmina asked. _Kiss you._ Daniel thought. "I don't know. We could go out and walk around the castle." Larmina nodded. As they walked around Daniel saw tons of flowers that were not on Earth. "To me these are the most beautiful flower to me." Larmina said. "Daniel looked at her and said not as beautiful as you. Larmina looked at him in surprise and shock.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Larmina asked in shock. She did not think someone as cute as Daniel would ever like her. "Yes. To tell you the truth I love you Larmina. I just could not figure out how to saw it with you being royalty and me just being an Earth kid." Daniel looked at her blushing. "I love you too Daniel." Larmina said before leaning in to kiss him. When their lips meet both saw fireworks go off. Daniel looked at Larmina. "Will you be my girlfriend Larmina?" Daniel asked scared of what the answer will be. "Of course I will be your girlfriend." They started to walk back to the castle to wait for the rest of the force.

_With the force and cadets._

When they landed they looked around for anything that looked out of the ordinary. "Nothing looks out of the ordinary. I guess someone sent it as a joke." When they got back to the castle they saw Daniel and Larmina holding hands waiting for them. "You guys want to tell us what is going on?" Allura asked looking at their join hands. Daniel looked frighten as he said, "We are dating."

Allura looked at them. Larmina could see that your aunt was about to say something about her being a princesses and Daniel being an Earth kid. "I know Aunt Allura. We can't date because I'm royalty." Daniel looked down at the ground. "Are we not going to be able to date?" Daniel asked upset. "No you guys can date until we can find a way round the rule." Allura said.

_I can't believe he stole my girl._ Ethan thought as he storm away from the force. He ran to his room and started to destroy the room. Luke came in to find the whole place destroyed. "What the heck you're doing?" He yelled. "I hate Daniel. First he wants the black lion now he has the girl I like. I need to show Larmina I'm the better person and pilot. He can't even fly a lion anyway." Luke raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I have simulated class with Daniel, Vince and Larmina. Pidge had him lead the attack. He took charge. He flew amazingly and helped me when I need help. Oh and by the way none of us are your friends because you are a jerk. Daniel would be the better black lion pilot then you. He might be impolsive and cocky. He tries everyone's patience but steps back when he pushed too far. He cares about other people unlike you. He defends his friends and jumps into action when they need help. He trains hard were you don't and he never gives up."

_With the voltron force._

Keith sighed and started to pace. "I don't know what to do." Allura looked at him. "What do you mean?" Keith stopped pacing. "Ethan has not done anything good. He can't fight, fly a lion and all the homework we give them he does not do any of them or he turns them in late half finish. I want to kick him off the force but we can't." Lance looked at him. "Why not? None of the other cadets like him. Not even his 'friends'. He thinks he is smart but he is not. He bully's the girls. You know how Alexis does not talk much?" All of the force nodded. "I found her crying because he taunted her for wanting to work on improving the castles defense. Hannah tried to kill him because he made fun of her fighting skills. Luke, well Luke is meddle but he gets very annoyed with him. Vince can't stand him because he does not like his attitude about him being able to lead the force by himself. Larmina hates him for trying to kiss her and keeps flirting with her. Daniel surprisingly been calm around him. He keeps his anger in check. He even walked away when Ethan tried to fight him. Daniel will be a good leader." All of the force nodded with agreement with Lance. _We need to kick Ethan off the force. _Keith decided.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Daniel, Vince and Larmina were walking around the castle looking for something to do. "All cadets meet us in the control room now." Lance said on the screen before disappearing. "Wonder why?" Vince thought out loud. Larmina shrugged. "Who knows why?"

The three cadets got there first followed behind Hannah Luke and Alexis. "Where is Ethan?" Allura asked. "Won't come out of the room." Luke said. Keith growled in anger and stalked to Ethan and Luke's room. He barged in without knocking. "Hey!" Ethan yelled. Keith grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and dragged him into the control room. "When Lance said for you to come here you come here. Got it?" Keith snarled. Ethan mumbled something. "What was that cadet?" Keith said. "I said yes sir." Ethan muttered louder. Keith nodded.

"Today we got a call from a planet called Corscon. They need help so all of us are going. Daniel you are coming with me. Ethan you are going with Lance. No complaining." They all went to the lions. "Get out of the seat now." Ethan said to Hannah. "How is this for an answer?" She said hitting him with her volcom weapon. Lace laughed as Ethan fell clutching his head in pain.

When they got there the place was destroyed. As they set down lots of people come over. "Greetings Voltron Force. Thank you for coming. My name is King Forsot. We just were attack by Lotor and his men." Daniel looked counfused. "Daniel what's wrong?" Keith asked. "Nothing this place just sounds familiar." Keith looked at the other team members.

"Daniel there is something we need to tell you." Keith said. "What is-. Daniel started to say before he got interrupted by a woman. "That can't be him is it him please tell me it is him." She then started to cry. "Of course it is him. I would know my son anywhere." The king sighed. "Are you sure my queen." The queen nodded. "My name is Queen Nianna. Daniel you are my son." Daniel looked shocked. That makes since now. They all looked at him. Only the rest of the force knows this but I'm adopted." That also explains why I look like the people here as well." Keith sighed. "Daniel the force already new about you being Corcian. We looked up the planet some more and found out that two hundred and fifty years ago, when the age of technology on earth and other planets was in its youth that Earth, Arus, Ariel, and Doom sent out ships but they crashed. With both genders on the ships the crashed there was no way to get home so they built homes and cross breeding happen. Human-Arusian hybrids, Arielian-Druel hybrids, etcetera. Those hybrids crossed with other hybrids. So everyone is one fourth Druel."

"Isn't there a law about having enemies on the team? So Daniel can't be on the Voltron Force." Ethan said happily. "That is true but Daniel is not working for Lotor so he is still part of the team." Lance said.

**The part about what Daniel is and the planet and the those characters go to the story Fast and Unpredictable by 19lilwiccawolf93 not me.**

**Also please review. The next chapter will be longer and if anyone has any ideas please share.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Ethan looked at him in shocked. "You can't ignore the law." Allura stepped forwarded. "We can because we made the law and Daniel is only one fourth Druel."

Ethan looked at all of them in disgust. _I can't believe they would change the law just because he just found out he is a prince._ "Well we need to get back to Arus." Thank you for having us here." Keith said.

"Can we talk to Daniel quickly?" the king asked. Daniel nodded. Daniel are you anger with us that we gave you up as a baby. It was during a war so we were afraid you would get killed." The queen said. "No I'm not anger with you guys. I understand."

Daniel walked back to Keith just as Ethan came running up. "Can I ride with you?" Keith sighed. "Fine but Daniel is still riding with me."

Ethan nodded but glared at Daniel in hate. All three of them boarded the Black lion. "Allura let's see how well Larmina and Daniel can fly the lions, shall we." Keith asked her. She nodded. Keith flipped a switch and Daniel was in the pilot seat. "Hey Larmina think you can beat me in the lions?" Daniel asked cockily. "You're on." Larmina replied back. They both sent the lions in to Mach 2. Ethan who was not holding on to the seat flew backwards. "Ouch!" He screamed.

Daniel then pushed the Black lion pasted Larmina and landed on Arus. They all got out of the lion's. "I win." Larmina rolled her eyes. She went to him and kissed him. "I love you." Daniel said. "I love you too."

_3 months later._

Daniel and Larmina were walking around the gardens when Daniel got an idea. Daniel eyes sparkled. "Do you know where your Aunt is? I need to talk to her."

"She is in the training room with Keith." Larmina said confused. "Thanks." He said as he walked off.

He entered the training room. "Do you need anything Daniel?" Keith asked. "I need to speak to Allura." Keith stood there waiting. "Um alone." Daniel nervously said. "Oh sure." He said as he left. "What do you need Daniel? Allura asked. _It's now or never._ "I want your permeation to ask for Larmina's hand in marriage." Allura looked at Daniel in surprise. "Why?" she asked him. "I love him and with her being the duchess of Arus and me being the prince of Corcian the two planets will be an alliance. The planets would be at peace and we can help each other out."

"Very well. You can ask her to marry you." Allura said laughing. Daniel smiled widely. "Thank you so much. Can you show me where I can get a ring?" Allura laughed again. "Come with me please."

They left the training room. Allura and Daniel walked around the city until they came to a shop. Daniel looked at the different rings. "I like this one. Do you think Larmina will like it?" Allura looked at the ring. It was a simple gold ring with a four karat diamond ring with a gold band. "I think she will like it." Daniel bought the ring in a black box.

"When can I propose to her?" Daniel asked. "How about tonight during dinner?" Daniel nodded.

At dinner.

After everyone sat down for dinner Daniel announced. "I have announcement to make. Larmina I know we just been dating for about four months but I love you too much." Daniel got down on one knee pulling the black box from his cadet uniform, "Will you marry me?" There was silence in the room for a moment. Larmina looked at him in shocked. Daniel thought he made a mistake. "Oh Daniel I will marry you!" Larmina cried out in joy and jumped into his arms. Daniel slipped on the ring.

Everyone cheered excepted Ethan. _Once again he stole my girl. I can't believe she is marrying him. So who cares if he is a prince? Wait that must be why she marrying him. I will get her to realize I'm the man for her not him. I will eject at the wedding then she will tell me she loves me and not him and we will get married. _

"When will you two get married?" Hunk asked. "What about after we turn sixteen? I turn sixteen in a month. When do you turn sixteen?" Daniel asked Larmina. "In two months." She said.

"So in about six months we will get married, if that is ok with you?" Daniel asked Larmina and Allura. They both nodded.

**Will update as soon as I can. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Three months had pass and Daniel, Larmina and Vince was now sixteen. They knew that soon they would they and the others will be tested soon. "Cadets come to the control room now." All of them came running up to the control room.

"As you know three of you have completed your training. One of you we decide to kick off the force." Allura stepped forward. "Larmina please step forward. "I know you will be a good pilot so I hand over the Blue lion to you." Allura place the Blue lion key into Larmina's volcom. They grabbed hands and Larmina cadet uniform became the Blue lion's uniform like Allura. "Also I will become the Queen as Arus now.

Pidge stepped forward next. "Vince come here please." Vince walked up to Pidge. "Vince you are the key to unlocking Volton force different changes. You are also give the Green lion a better chance at a fight. With that I hand over the green lion to you." Vince and Pidge did the same as Allura and Larmina. Vince uniform was the same as Pidge.

Keith stepped forward. "This boy has train hard since the day he got here. I know he has what it takes to lead the Voltron force. Daniel please come here." Daniel stepped up to Keith. "Daniel you had train harder than anyone else here. You pushed yourself. You were a troublemaker but did what need to be done and helped whenever you could. With that I hand over the Black lion to you." They both did the same as the two before them. Daniel looked down happy to see his new uniform.** (Correct me if I'm wrong here.) **His uniform looked like Lance without the jacket and has three white strips on his arm and two on his belt.

Lance walked up. "I know I'm not the leader of Voltron Force but we had decided to kick off Ethan." Ethan looked at him in shock. "Well there are new members so you can't kick me off the force."

Daniel smirked. "We still can. Larmina and Vince had agreed with me that if I become the Black lion before you we agree that we are going to kick you off the force anyway." Daniel walked up to Ethan. Give me your Voltcom. Now."

"No. You want it you got to take it from me." Ethan snarled at Daniel. "Fine." Daniel charged at Ethan and leaped over him and his Voltcom came turn on. Daniel stood in his firing speed claws in his fighting stance. Ethan Voltcom came out. He held the boomerang out in front of him. He threw it at Daniel. Daniel waited and turned at the last second to avoid being hit by the boomerang. As Ethan tried to catch it, Daniel ran at Ethan and kicked him. Daniel fired his claws and Ethan was hanging on the wall. Daniel walked up and grabbed Ethan Voltcom off his arm. He turned it into a watch and turn to Larmina. "Chain him up and we can go and take him back to his parents." Larmina nodded and chain him. Daniel threw him into the Black lion and Larmina went to the Blue lion. As they flew to Earth Ethan keep scream that his parents will have them arrested. They landed in front of a mansion._ Of course. _Daniel thought. They rang the doorbell.

A grump man answers the door. "Yes?" Daniel spoke. "We will like to speak to Mr. and Mrs. Chase please." The man sighed. "I'll go get them." He came back a few minutes later with them. Already Daniel and Larmina could tell they were snotty people.

"Why is are son not in his cadet uniform and why is he TIED UP!" Mr. Chase yelled. "He is kicked off the force for" Daniel started to say when Mrs. Chase yelled "Kick off the force? Why? He is the best they got. He should be the next Black lion pilot after Commander Keith."

"Well Keith did not choose him to be the next Black lion pilot." Larmina said smirking. "You been he choose?" Mr. Chase asked. "Yes he did dad. He chose that punk over there." Ethan screamed trying to get rid of the chains that bonded him. Mr. and Mrs. Chase looked at Daniel. "He chose you to lead the force? What do you have that are son does not have?" Daniel stood up and walked over to him. "Your son did not train. He could not fly a lion and worst of all he bulled the other cadets the whole time. I have train under Keith and Lance so I am patience I know how to fly a lion, how to fight and I am a team leader who knows how to strategies a good plan."

"Fine. But we will have you arrested for assaulting a child and chaining him up." They both yelled at Daniel and Larmina.

Daniel smiled. "You are going to arrest the duchess of Arus and the Prince of Corcian?"

Both Mr. and Mrs. Chase eyes widen in shock. "We are sorry. Please take are son back." They begged.

"No. We won't take him back." With that they got up and went back to the lions. They both flew back to Arus. Daniel and Larmina walked back to their rooms when Allura came walking up. "You guys are now sharing a room since you both are getting married soon." She said showing them to their new room.

"Thank you." They told her. "Now what?" Larmina thought out loud. "We start to plan are wedding tomorrow and fight Lotor but now it's time to sleep. Daniel yawned before falling on the bed and going to sleep. "Goodnight." They said at the same time sleepily.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

The next morning both Daniel and Larmina started to plan for their wedding. Allura walked in. "I can help you with your wedding. With both of you on the force it will be harder for you to plan the wedding."

"Thank you." Daniel said. "What do you want for music?" Allura asked getting paper to write what they wanted down. "DJ." They both said. Aluura nodded writing down DJ. "Meal?" Daniel thought for a moment. "Chicken and salad, pasta." Allura wrote it down. "Colors?" Larmina answered. "Black and blue." "Make a guest list for me please and Larmina come with me Daniel go with Keith." Larmina walked with her Aunt to a store in the city. They both were looking when she saw the perfect dress. It was a strapless sky blue plain but had a few ripples like waves. "This is the dress." Larmina tried it on. It fit her perfectly.

_With Daniel and Keith._

They were walking around the city. Keith took Daniel into a men's store for suits. Daniel saw a midnight black suit. He picked up a white shirt with a purple tie. "This is the suit." Keith nodded.

_At the castle._

"Hey Vince, can I ask you something?" Daniel asked running toward him. "What is it?" Vince asked turning toward him. "Can you be my best man for my wedding?"

"Yes. I will be your best man." Daniel was silently cheering in his head. "Thanks man."

Allura was walking around the castle when Larmina came walking up to her. "Hey Aunt Allura, can you do me a favor? Will you be my one of my Brides maids?" Larmina asked. "Of course."

_Day of the wedding._

As Daniel stood waiting for Larmina out where the wedding was. It was on the water because that was the place they finally could agree on. Larmina was walked in her arm in with Keith. The minister stated to talk. **(I don't want to go through the whole thing.) "**Do you Prince Daniel take Duchess Larmina to be your wife?"

Daniel looked at Larmina and said the magical words, "I do." The minister turn to Larmina "Do you Duchess Larmina take Prince Daniel to be your husband? "I do." "You may kiss the bride."

Everyone cheered.

_7 years later._

"Hey dad how did you and mom meet and how did you both become lion pilots?" Said Daniel and Larmina's two 7 year old twins.

Daniel laughed. "The day we meet I was coming from the Galaxy Alliance Academe" He stated to say when he looked at Larmina remerging how they meet and their adventures together.

**That is the end of this story. What did you all think? Like I Said first time as a writer.**


End file.
